As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), power supply units (PSUs) of computers are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU/PSU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature frequently increases greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat of the CPU/PSU quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU/PSU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU/PSU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
In order to promote the heat dissipation effect of the heat sink, fans have been widely used. Consequently, fan ducts have been widely used for guiding airflow from the fan to the heat sink and preventing airflow from escaping out of the heat sink without flowing therethrough. However, as CPUs/PSUs operate faster and faster and produce more and more heat, the effective heat dissipation surface area of the heat sink must be correspondingly increased. Conventional heat sink is difficult to satisfy heat dissipation requirement of modern CPUs/PSUs.
Thus, an improved heat dissipating device which has a large heat dissipation surface area is desired.